fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshida Minako
Yoshida Minako '(吉田美奈子 ''Yoshida Minako) is one of the main Cures in Heartful Shine Pretty Cure. She is intelligent and strict, but is also like a mother to everyone. Minako was once the only protector of the Shiny Rainbow Land. Minako's alter ego is 'Cure Love '(キュアラブ Kyua Rabu), the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. Her catchphrase is 'I'm certain you can do this correctly. '(私はあなたがこれを正しく行うことができます確信している。''Watashi wa anata ga kore o tadashiku okonau koto ga dekimasu kakushin shite iru.) Appearance Minako has long dark blue hair with her fringe into a plaited style. She wears glasses and has dark blue eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a baby blue dress that reaches up to her knees and white sleeves. She wears baby blue high heel shoes with a white bow on it. As Cure Love, Minako's hair turns light blue and becomes longer, and it is tied in a ponytail. A dark blue flower with a yellow centre appear. Gold earrings the shape of spades appear and she wears her blue Shining Heart Necklace. She wears a black vest with a white top underneath, the Heart Symbol (a golden heart) on her chest, and puffy white sleeves. Her gloves reach to her wrists and are blue with flowers on them. Her skirt is pink and she also wears a white belt. Minako wears lace-up loose boots. Personality Minako has extremely intelligent, and is the Student Council President of her school. She may seem as a kind and caring girl towards others, but she does also have a cold personality and a tragic past. Ever since her defeat, Minako has wanted to take revenge for the Shiny Rainbow Land and defeat Tatsuya. Now that Minako has met Akiyama Akiko, Tachibana Chiharu, Fukui Emiko and Nakamura Harumi, she realises that she was defeated because she had no friends to help her. History Meeting Akiko & her cover being blown In Episode 2, Minako is first seen in her civilian form, walking into Akiko and Chiharu's homeroom class and while she's being greeted by cheers from the other students, Minako states that she had seen Chiharu bully Akiko, and sent her to the headmistress' office as a punishment. In Episode 6, Minako (as Cure Love) refuses to join the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure at first, and walks away. Now Minako thinks that the girls may hate her. Later the next day, Black has decided to lure Cure Love out with a Sakebi, and this eventually worked, and while she is fighting Black, the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure girls arrive, and transform, and try to help fight, but Cure Love got distracted and got hit with one of Black's dark beams. Cure Love de-transformed into Minako, leaving the other girls surprised. When Cure Legend defeats Black, she asks Minako about her past, and she agrees. Joining the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Minako tells the Cures about her tragic past, and how she wanted to take revenge for her homeland, the Shiny Rainbow Land. She said that she dreamed of reviving it, but she wanted to do it alone. Akiko says that people can't do anything when their alone without friends, and asked Minako if she would join the team. Minako thinks about it, but suddenly Grey attacks with a Sakebi. The girls transform, and once they've weakened the Sakebi, Cure Love purifies the Sakebi with her attack, ''Love Blizzard, ''and tells the girls her answer: she will join the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure! Relationships [[Akiyama Akiko|'Akiyama Akiko]] - Minako considers Akiko irresponsible, but still the two are good friends. Minako usually helps the girls with their homework. [[Tachibana Chiharu|'Tachibana Chiharu']] - Minako's fellow teammate. Minako considers Chiharu 'too much of a liar' and that she needs to learn how to speak the truth. Still the two are friends. [[Fukui Emiko|'Fukui Emiko']] - Whenever she is upset, Minako usually turns to Emiko to cheer her up. [[Nakamura Harumi|'Nakamura Harumi']] - Harumi admires Minako for her wisdom and caring nature. Cure Love Cure Love '(キュアラブ ''Kyua Rabu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Minako. She controls the power of water and ensures wisdom in anyone's lives. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Pretty Cure! Shining Recall!" ''Her main attack is Love Blizzard. Attacks '''Love Blizzard '(ブリザード愛 Rabu Burizādo) is Cure Love's main attack, which can be used by shouting a special phrase to activate it, "Your wisdom shall be improved with my tranquility!". Etymology '''Yoshida (吉田): ''Yoshi (ヨッシー) means either "lucky" or "fragrant" while ''Do ''(ダ) means "field". '''Minako (美奈子): 'Mina ''(ミナ) means "beautiful" while ''Ko ''(こ) means "child". So therefore, Yoshida Minako means either "beautiful and fragrant field child" or "beautiful and lucky field child". This name could be a pun since the "lucky" part of her name may be because she was lucky enough to be the Student Council President of her school, and the fragrant part may be because she is elegant and fragrant, and everyone considers Minako to be lucky, fragrant and beautiful. Songs Minako's voice actress, Hikari Mitsushima, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Haruka Ayase, the voice actress of Akiyama Akiko, and Haru Kuroki, the voice actress of Akiyama Elizabeth. Singles * Past The Seas * Welcome Into The Light * Your Love, My Hope Duets * Sweet Tune of Love (''along with the voice actress of Akiyama Akiko) * The Story Begins Now (along with the voice actress of Akiyama Elizabeth) * Believe In Your Heart (along with the voice actress of Tachibana Chiharu) * True Hope & Hearts (along with the voice actress of Fukui Emiko) * A Warm Heart (along with the voice actress of Nakamura Harumi) * Together Forever (along with the voice actresses of Akiyama Akiko, Tachibana Chiharu, Fukui Emiko and Nakamura Harumi) * My Hope For You (along with the adult voice actress of Fujimoto Akari) * Song of the Waves (along with the child voice actress of Fujimoto Akari) * Heart-Throbbing Journey (along with both voice actresses of Fujimoto Akari) Trivia * Minako is the seventh Cure to have been born from another world, preceded by Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous, Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose, Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion, Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat, Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse, Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword and Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess. * Minako is the fourth blue Cure to be the Student Council President of her school, preceded by Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua, Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty and Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid. ** However, she is the first Cure to be the Student Council President who is from another world. ** She is also the sixth Student Council President overall. * Minako is very similar to Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid in a few ways: ** Both theme colours are blue. ** Both are the Student Council Presidents of their schools. ** Both are popular with the students. ** Both are caring and also strict. ** Both have water-based powers. ** Both of their birthdays are close to each other, Minami's birthday being July 20 and Minako's being July 10. ** Both of their names start with M. ** Both of them have braids in their civilian forms. ** Both of the names are similar, thanks to the word Mina. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Yoshida Minako Cure Love Previews Category:Cures Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters